1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a secondary battery. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a secondary battery having an electrode terminal penetrating through and electrically insulated from a cap plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery, i.e., a rechargeable battery, is a battery capable of being charged and discharged. The rechargeable battery may be used in high-technology electronic devices, e.g., in cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, etc., and in vehicles.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution in a case. Further, electrode terminals may be electrically connected to the electrode assembly in the case, and may extend outside the case of the rechargeable battery.